


Right In the Ribs

by emilliemariee



Series: Right in The Ribs [1]
Category: Arthur Morgan - Fandom, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Arthur Morgans a dad, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Pregnant, arthur morgan/female reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilliemariee/pseuds/emilliemariee
Summary: Arthur and Fem/Reader are expecting their first child together. Short little fluff. Arthur deserved to be happy.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You
Series: Right in The Ribs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130882
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Right In the Ribs

"Why do you kick so much, little one?" you said softly, resting your hand upon your growing stomach. You were six months pregnant and as much as you enjoyed it, the baby sure liked to move around, sometimes too much. 

When the first movement occurred you almost yelped, it was the most indescribable sensation. You were sitting by the fire, admiring the amber's glow when you felt a twinge that caused you to jump slightly off the log you sat on. Karen whipped her head towards you, raising her eyebrows in surprise. 

"Are you alright, Y/N?! What happened?" She asked, scooting closer to you on the log. 

"Nothing, I mean, I just felt the baby move is all.. a new feeling" you waved your hand at her reassuring her you were fine. 

"It moved!?" Karen squealed, she was excited the moment she found out about your pregnancy, as was everyone else. 

You remember laughing at her enthusiasm, though you weren't sure if she'd like the movements you were feeling in her own stomach.

Now, weeks later you were laying on your cot, waiting for Arthur to return from a job. He was over the moon about the baby, he had gotten a second chance and he promised himself he would do the best he could. Your pregnancy came as a surprise to the both of you, but a pleasant one. You had always loved kids but never knew if you'd have your own, and now you knew. 

You felt the baby resting upon your bladder, you couldn't ever remember a time in your life where you went to the bathroom this much. 

"Alright alright, I'm going!" You said to the baby, you were pretty sure others at the camp got used to you talking to yourself, because you were talking to the baby. 

You got up from your cot, slowly, but still managed to get up. You had emerged from your tent to go do your business, your baby kicking you once again as you headed back to your tent.

"There ya are!" You heard Arthurs deep voice drawl out from near the tent, he was back!

"Hello handsome," you smiled, walking towards him as you held your hand on your stomach. 

Arthur wrapped you in a warm hug, kissing the top of your head. He seemed to show his affection more publicly since the gang found out about the baby, but you had no complaints.

"How's my bean?" Arthur moved away from you slightly, kneeling down on his knee, putting his hands on your bump. 

"The bean is okay, determined to bruise me from the inside out" you smiled softly, feeling it now move against your rib. It was a dull pain, almost numbing in a way. 

Arthur moved his hand slowly, feeling the movements as he looked up at you with a soft expression 

"Does it hurt?" 

"It's not the most comfortable, but I've lived through worse" 

Right as you said that there was a sharp jab into one of your rib bones, you moved slightly and bit your lip, looking down at Arthur. He had an amused smirk on his face now, attempting to hold back a chuckle

"Right in the ribs," you said, giggling softly and shaking your head. "This is your fault you know" giving Arthur a teasing look. 

"I'll take the blame, as long as ya don't kick me in the ribs" he said as he stood up, giving you a peck on the lips

"I can't promise anything, labour does hurt you know" you pecked him back, giving him a little nudge with your elbow right in his ribs

"Yer all talk, Mrs. Morgan" his teasing smirk made you giggle

"I love you too much to do that. Now can you please find me some chocolate?" 

Arthur nodded, smiling as gently patted your bump before walking towards Pearson's wagon. 

The baby kicked again, you glanced down at your stomach and ran your hand down it. 

"It's okay little one, daddy is getting us chocolate"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The idea of Arthur as a dad is so cute to me :')


End file.
